TRADICIÓN
by Uyamiko
Summary: Sasuke odia las tradiciones, y mas si la misma involucra a chicas siguiéndolo./ -Sasuke-kun, dame tu segundo botón!/ -¿Que es lo que haces? - La chica de ojos jade lo fulmino con la mirada/ -Me están pidiendo mi segundo botón.../ -¡Bien teme, debes pagar la apuesta, 'ttebayo!


BUENO, TENIA ALGO DE TIEMPO LIBRE Y SALIO ESTO... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ^^

UN POCO DISTINTO A LO QUE ESCRIBO, PERO BUENO ...

A LEER!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TRADICIÓN  
**

-Te hago una apuesta, Sasuke-teme –El rubio lo apunto con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro-

-No – respondió sin mirarlo con el celular en sus manos –

-Ow, eres un cobarde – le pico con el dedo su brazo –

-No soy un cobarde – gruño –

-Si lo eres, ¡eres una gallina 'ttebayo!

-Ya cállate.

-Con ese peinado, ya pareces… solo te faltari-

-Qué apuesta – cortó con un suspiro –

-Sabes que este es nuestro último año – sonrió –

-El mío si, el tuyo… abría que verlo.

-Como sea, quedan solo dos semanas para que sea marzo y por esto la graduación – explico –

-Ya se eso – lo miro con una ceja alzada – Explica rápido.

-Bueno, todas las chicas del instituto esperan saber a quien le darás tu corazón 'ttebayo – las estrellas en sus ojos hicieron que a su amigo pelinegro le diera un tic –

-Déjate de estupideces – tecleo algo en su teléfono y cruzo el parque para luego internarse al instituto, siendo seguido de cerca por su mejor amigo-

-Apuesto a que no eres capaz de dárselo a Karin – susurro el rubio –

La frente del pelinegro se sombreo y cerró los ojos pidiendo paciencia mentalmente.

-¿Y cual seria la apuesta para ti?

-bueno, si lo haces – pensó un momento y sonrió – seré tu esclavo por tres días, si no lo haces tu serás mi esclavo.

-No entiendo porque me junto contigo – gruño el Uchiha –

Naruto rió complacido al ver que la broma a su amigo estaba resultando mejor de lo que esperaba. Nunca perdía la oportunidad de molestar a su gruñón amigo.

Sasuke sintió su celular vibrar y supo enseguida quien era. Imposible no saberlo ya que se había estado texteando con ella por whatsapp desde comienzo del semestre.

_*Es tu decisión _

Sasuke suspiro y tecleo una respuesta rápidamente para después enviarla.

_***Como sea**_

Al principio fue un mensaje por equivocación, una declaración equivocada que el respondió groseramente. Luego de una disculpa y una explicación, comenzaron los mensajes todos los días.

.

.

.

El pelinegro fulmino con la mirada el celular que reposaba tranquilamente en la mesa, de su escritorio. La chica no le había respondido nada más luego del último mensaje. Tomo su celular y frunció mas su ceño.

Él sabia que era algo orgulloso, pero esa chica al parecer lo era aun más, tiro el celular a su cama y prendió su consola.

-¡Hola ototo! – Por la puerta entro el mayor de los dos hermanos con una sonrisa y se sentó en la cama, ante la mirada fulminante de su hermano – Te extrañe – le guiño un ojo y se recostó –

Sasuke se volteo y dirigió toda su atención al juego. Pasaron unos minutos e Itachi se soltó riendo a carcajadas sobre la cama, con el celular del menor en una mano y la otra la tenia en su estomago.

-Dame ese celular –se acerco a la cama con su ceño fruncido –

-Pero eres tan tierno -rió con lagrimas en sus ojos – Contigo m-me siento – una carcajada salió de su boca – diferente – risas – y creo que –más risas –

-¡Ya basta Itachi! – Se tiro a quitarle el teléfono y el Uchiha mayor se levanto saliendo de la habitación – ¡Devuélveme mi celular!

-Espera a que se lo muestre a mamá – corrió mas rápido pasando a la sala –

-¡No te atrevas!

-Niños – regaño Mikoto limpiando sus manos en el delantal - Pueden lastimarse – advirtió –

-¡Dame el maldito celular Itachi!

Itachi corrió a su habitación y se encerró en ella.

-¡Abre! – Sasuke desde el otro lado empujaba la puerta –

-No te pongas celosa, si sabes que te quiero – exclamo en voz alta –

-No te atreverías.

-Enviado – rió alegremente. Abrió la puerta un poco y lanzo el celular de su hermano, para luego cerrar nuevamente la puerta-

-Te odio – mascullo el Uchiha menor –

.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, y luego de que Sasuke explicara la situación, siguieron su amistad por mensajes.

_*Yo también estudio en Konoha Gakuen _

Sasuke releyó el mensaje y sonrió levemente.

_***Interesante, ¿en que curso?**_

_*Me graduare en tres días._

_***Y la señorita se digna a decírmelo hasta ahora**_

_*Nunca me lo preguntaste_

_***Nos juntaremos en la graduación**_

_*Es una orden?_

_***Es una afirmación **_

_*Una invitación, que aceptare._

_._

_._

_._

-Ya deja de dar vueltas, dobe – mascullo el Uchiha con diploma en mano y saliendo del gimnasio –

-Si claro, como yo soy guapo… seguro y se me acercan muchas chicas a pedirme mi botón – La seriedad de Naruto hizo que su amigo sonriera burlón – y seguro termino desnudo 'ttebayo – lloriqueo-

-Espero que nos evites el trauma.

-¡eres tan desconsiderado teme! – ladeo su rostro y lo vio tomando otro camino – ¿A dónde vas? ¡Oh! Quieres ser mi esclavo – rió – al final si eres una gallina.

Sasuke detuvo su paso y lo miro de reojo.

-Aun no veo a Karin, por lo que no eh perdido – anuncio avanzando más rápido –

Sasuke se recostó en el árbol que estaba en flor, que como eran finales de marzo ya estaban comenzando a florecer… Reviso su celular y no vio ningún mensaje nuevo. Bufo y cerro los ojos, cuando sintió varios pasos acercarse.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – gritaron varias voces al mismo tiempo –

El pelinegro contó mentalmente hasta diez y abrió los ojos armándose de paciencia. Paciencia que tenia que ser el doble al ver una cabellera rojiza que se acercaba rápidamente.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Me das tu segundo botón? – La voz chillona de la rojiza se alzo por la de las demás –

-¡No Sasuke-kun, dámelo a mi!

-¡No, a mi!

El pelinegro suspiro y sintió un leve tirón en su mano derecha. Una mano mas pequeña que la de el y mucho mas suave lo había tomado.

El Uchiha se volteo molesto por tal atrevimiento y su voz no salió ante una enojada mirada verdosa.

-¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo? – Se escucho el suave susurro –

-¿Tu?

-Si, yo – respondió con su ceño fruncido – ¿Qué es lo que haces con ellas?

Menuda, grandes ojos verdes, y cabello largo y rosa.

-Me están pidiendo mi botón – respondió el chico volviendo su mirada a las chicas que estaban fulminando a la pelirosa –

-Ah si – mascullo soltando al pelinegro - ¿Y?

Sasuke miro a Sakura con una ceja alzada, nunca se imagino que la alegre chica con la que se texteaba era así. No esperaba nada, pero sin duda era más de lo que estaba esperando. Por que ella era hermosa, hermosa y extravagante.

Única.

Aunque lo estaba matando literalmente con la mirada.

-Bueno, yo… -Sasuke se saco el segundo botón y se acerco a la chica de gafas, ante una sorprendida Sakura –

La chica de ojos jade frunció su ceño, y tomo la mano de Sasuke nuevamente. Haciendo uso de una fuerza que no aparentaba ante su figura menuda, se llevo al pelinegro corriendo tras ella.

Sasuke sabia que podía detenerla cuando hubiera querido, pero no lo hizo y la siguió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. La chica se detuvo y se volteo a el.

-Sasuke-kun… Dame tu segundo botón - murmuro con sus mejillas sonrojadas –

.

.

.

_**Universidad Konoha**_

-Oye teme, ¿recuerdas esa puesta del año pasado?

Sasuke volteo la mirada de su libro a su amigo y elevo una ceja.

-¿Apuesta?

- Karin, segundo botón 'ttebayo – sonrió – serás mi esclavo por tres días.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Te saldrán arrugas si sigues así, Sasuke-kun – la dulce voz de Sakura llego al lugar – Sonríe – la chica sonrio –

-Hmph – cerró los ojos –

Sakura negó con la cabeza y se acerco a darle un casto beso en los labios.

-Gracias por tu segundo botón, Sa-su-ke-kun -susurro -

.

.

.

-Para comenzar tus días de esclavitud, debes hacer mis deberes y rápido 'ttebayo.

-tsk…. Estúpida tradición.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

ALGO QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ DE MOMENTO JJAOAJOAJA

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ^^

SALUDOS Y NOS LEEMOS POR AHÍ…

**UYAMIKO**

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
